For example, as disclosed in the Patent Document 1, there is known a hybrid vehicle which is provided with a differential mechanism having a first rotary element connected to a first electric motor, a second rotary element connected to an engine, and a third rotary element connected to an output rotary member and connected to a second electric motor through a double reduction gear, and a crankshaft locking device for inhibiting a rotary motion of a crankshaft of the engine, and which can be run in a second motor drive mode in which both of the first and second electric motors are operated as a vehicle drive power source, as well as in an ordinary first motor drive mode in which the second electric motor is operated as the vehicle drive power source.